A diffrent perspective
by The chief 11
Summary: My name is dumbl... I mean Harry Potter "sigh" why does fate always choose me for all the weird stuff however what has happened now tops everything else that has ever happened to me. Well at least I think so as I don't remember ever ending up in albus dumbledores body in 1881
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all you fabulous people_.

I woke up and immediately noticed three things. I was surrounded by complete darkness; I was unable to speak; (and finally the fucking cherry on the cake) I could not move at all! Plus, for the life of me, I was unable to remember who I was, where I was, and what the bloody hell was happening. Thus, I spent, god only knows how long, trying to remember something; anything!

However, I was only able to catch brief flashes. Someone yelling, "HARRY NO!" Wait...is that my name? Harry?

After that possible revelation, all I remember is a single flash of bright green and what looked like a clean train station. How can I know how a train station looks! I don't think I've ever been in a train station. Not knowing what my name is has become so frustrating.

If there is one thing I have learned so far about my predicament, it is that getting angry solves nothing; other than making me feel a bit better about the whole situation. I had no way to tell how long was passing in this hell hole and so I waited.

It was fucking boring and I had nothing to do except lament my lack of memories. After what felt like a bloody long time, I could hear a faint noise. Instantly, I tried to listen harder to hear what was being said. All I could hear was one word.

"Push" I wondered what my captors meant by that… wait a minute I better not be…well, fuck.

I would not recommend being born to anybody. After living through it, all I can say is that I honestly know why babies cry when they are born. It is the most awful sensation. It was no surprise that I didn't open my eyes for a couple of minutes. Once I did open them, I saw a face looking at me. I was once again subjected to that sensation of what I can only assume was some of my past life's memories.

This time I saw a castle overlooking a lake. A long wooden table with kids both young and old seated all around. Inside a hall which was dressed in red, green, blue and yellow, you could see the night sky on the ceiling. Suddenly, I remembered a name, "Hogwarts". Was that the name of this place?

I was suddenly jarred back to reality when I heard a female voice say, "Look how cute he is". I could only assume this woman was my mother.

A man rubbed my head and said, "He is adorable." Which meant that the male voice I heard was my father. I tried to turn my head to get a good look at him but the way the woman was holding me kept me from moving too much and so I decided to listen.

"Let's call him Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", said the man. The instant that name was spoken, I saw yet another flash of memories. This time, I saw a man dressed in garish robes, talking at the front of the hall from earlier. This was followed by the same man, standing on an island in the middle of a lake, looking like he was conducting fire from…is that a wand... to keep some faintly humanoid shapes at bay. I suppose that is a wand, but it looks different from how my mind is telling me wands should look. How do I know what a wand is?

Finally, I saw the same man, who I can only assume was Albus, falling from a great height and looking oddly peaceful even in what was clearly death. Does this mean I am this Albus person? This doesn't… feel right is perhaps the best way to describe the feeling. Also, who is that Harry person from earlier? ARGH, WHO AM I!

By the time I had stopped having an existential crisis and had calmed down, the conversation had changed again.

"I agree, he is being rather quiet for a new born baby but let's hope he stays that way", my 'mother' joked.

"Yes, I agree wholeheartedly dear. Let's go home then." My 'father' picked me up. Looking at his face, I saw that there was a huge resemblance between him and the man I saw in my memories.

I wish I knew his and my mother's names, so I didn't have to refer to them as "mother and father". I certainly won't be calling them 'mom' and 'dad', seeing as I was think I had other parents. Then again, I wasn't too sure on that fact either.

Upon leaving the hospital, I was met with quaint houses leading to farmland and a couple of horse drawn carriages. Seeing as my mental image of the outside world told me it should look different from how it did, I realised something must be wrong. I spent the next few minutes, as my "parents" walked and talked, trying to get a clue to where I was and when it was.

Eventually my "parents" passed a news agency. On one of the papers, the words 'Mold-on-the-Wold' were printed. Hmm…I suppose that must be where I am. It must be in the middle of nowhere to have no cars. Now to find the date, August 1st, 1881... WAIT 1881!

I think I passed out due to shock at this point, because when I next opened my eyes, I was in a room I had never seen before. Upon doing a secondary glance, I also realised that I was alone for the moment. Who knows how long this will last?

I immediately tried to sit up but found that I couldn't. Stupid fucking baby muscles! It's at this moment that the full extent of my situation hit me like a ton of bricks. Here I was; a person, no knowledge of who I am, how I got here and, most importantly of all, why I am a baby?!

I realised it would probably be best to lie low and try not to draw attention to myself; to try to remember more of who I am.

Right now, I have been living the life of a baby for a week and the only thing I've learned is how boring it must be for babies. But then again, I suppose most babies aren't like me. However, there was one positive thing about this: I had lots of time to try to remember new memories about who I am.

At this point, I believe that my name is probably 'Harry Potter' and that I am a wizard, judging from some of the stuff I have been seeing. I think I already knew this on some level, because of how calm I was seeing the moving pictures on the newspaper and watching my parents use their wands over the past week. Oh! When I attended that place too…what was it called…oh yes, "Hogwarts", that was its name…from the age of 11. I also saw some memories that weren't as happy, such as some large, fat man; shoving me into a cupboard and yelling at me.

Maybe I am also not doing very well pretending to be a normal baby, as I heard my parents discussing how abnormal I am. "Do you think he is normal, Percival? He never cries and doesn't seem to have much interest in anything around him, like babies are supposed to," my 'mother' would ask worriedly.

"He is fine, dear. He is just clearly smarter than other babies. As he should be, since he is our son; which is why he is not as interested in things around him, like most babies. He knows he is spoiled, so he doesn't need to cry. Isn't that right, my little man," he said as he picked me up.

If only they knew how abnormal I truly was.

I couldn't wait till I could at least crawl, so he doesn't feel the need to pick me up all the time. It gets bloody annoying.

After my parents left the room, I attempted to do some magic. However, my old memories had not returned to the point of knowing how to do magic. Even if they had, I was certain I wouldn't have been able to do anything, anyway, as a baby. I am nothing if not stubborn; at least I think I am… was stubborn.

From the flashes of memories I keep getting, I am sure I was murdered by some nose-less man- snake hybrid; as crazy as that sounds. That still doesn't explain why I am here and I refuse to believe that when we die we all become babies; which must mean there is something special either about me or the way I originally died.

Another thing that sucks about being a baby is that you really can't stay awake for long and already I felt myself falling asleep. The next two weeks passed in a blur. I can now remember most of who I am. Starting with my abusive step-family, all the way up to my third year at Hogwarts. I almost wish I hadn't. It just helps to show how useless I am as a baby.

Being "reborn" as Prof... I mean Albus Dumbledore means that I can make some real change in the Wizarding world, however. I now wish that I knew more about what he did, as a young man, since the only information I truly know is from that chocolate frog card I got in my first year. I can only hope that I learned more about him when I was older and that eventually those memories come back to me.

One week later, my "parents" brought over another baby for a "play date". A fucking play date! Here I am trying to remember important information, when this one-year-old baby chucks a chunk of Lego at me.

Oh, how I wish I could teach him a lesson! Unfortunately, given my current age, the best I could do was burst into tears, which caused my "father" to come rushing into the room.

"What's wrong, son? Did you hurt yourself," my "father" asked, completely ignoring the other baby. Whom, I could swear, was trying to act innocent. I didn't even have enough control over my body to point at him to attempt to tell my "father" what happened; to get me out of there. So, he eventually he left the room after making sure I was okay.

Sealing me in, yet again, behind the insurmountable barrier that was the door with that child from hell, who once again chucked a Lego at me! Thus, I did the most aggressive thing I could do as a baby, which was death stare the shit out of him for a second. I thought it had worked, as he paused, however, that hope was dashed as he went back to chucking Legos at me. I did the closest thing a baby could do to a sigh I knew this was going to be a long day.

Finally, that bastard of a child has left. I wonder if he is somehow going to end up being related to the Dursley. I will remember his name, Frest Rockweld, to have a look when I get closer to my time-period. From what I have seen in my memories, Albus is still alive when the original 'me' was alive, which is still just over 100 years away.

Yes! After 7 months, I had finally learned how to crawl! It was about fucking time! Now I had a bit more freedom and didn't require someone to carry me everywhere. My parents have decided that a mere week after I learned to crawl I was ready to have a babysitter look after me while they went to work. From what I heard them talking about, they both missed quite a bit of work to look after me.

I still didn't know what they did for a living. I spent the next few months talking to my babysitter, who was a wealth of information on Hogwarts and the Wizarding world in general.

On my First birthday, I was given a load of boring baby toys; which I had to pretend to play with so as not to appear suspicious. However, once my parents left for their job and my new babysitter fell asleep, I stopped. The following week after my birthday, I found myself able to speak. I realised, completely by accident, when I was silently yelling at my "father", and the word 'dog' slipped out.

My father called my mother in, "He just spoke his first word; can you believe it!"

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Dog," My father replied.

"I wonder if he wants one," they both turned to look at me, "Do you want a dog Albus?" I looked at them with the most unimpressed look I could and said, "No thanks".

Both my parents were quite surprised at my grasp of the English language, however, I made sure that after that incident to keep it simple when around them.

And thus, the next three months passed before, at dinner, my parents dropped something I had been expecting for a while, "Albus how would you feel about a brother," my mum asked softly, while my dad listened to the conversation intently. A couple of days before my parents asked me, I remembered some new facts about Albus. He had had a brother and a sister; however, I couldn't remember anything more about them than that.

"Sounds good. Why," I said to my mum. She and my dad shared a look before he turned back to me and said, "Well, son, your mother is having a baby boy. But I want you to know that doesn't mean we won't love you as well".

I almost choked on my dinner. They were worried that I would think they didn't love me. They aren't even my real fucking parents! Well, to be fair, they are more real than my actual parents were; since all I ever saw of them was a couple of photographs, the Priori Incantatum anomaly in the graveyard, and my dad being a bully in Snape's memory. So, when I take that all into account, they aren't too bad.

Instead of verbally ripping them a new one, I just looked them in the eyes and said, "Yes, I know you will still love me." So, that is how they broke the news of my brother to me…I wonder how long till they announce my sister.

Over the next 9 months, a couple of interesting things happened. First, my second birthday came and went. My parents still weren't giving me any interesting presents, like a wand or spell books. I mean, is it too much to ask that they give a baby a book on dangerous curses? Secondly, I performed my first bit of accidental magic, which consisted of lifting a toy up (very impressive I know).

My brother's birth was drawing closer. The current estimate was about a week. I still couldn't remember what his name was; stupid temperamental memory.

I also learned how to walk, which gave me even more freedom. I had to deal with the living-terror that was Frest Rockweld coming over for MORE FUCKING PLAYDATES! That had me just a tad angry, having to put up with him. All too soon, I found myself waiting in a midwife's cottage; the same one I was born in apparently. All I can say is that compared to modern hospitals, this hut must have been full of germs and diseases. To top it all off, it stinks. I don't know if it has always smelled like this and I was just too immersed in trying to work out what was happening, or if it is a new smell. Either way, I must have looked slightly like a Malfoy; sitting in a chair all stiff-backed with my lip curled in mild disgust.

Both to help tune out the agonised screams coming from the room and the horrible stench, I thought about what happened to me; except this time, more specifically, my effect on the timeline. It is interesting. Have I changed the timeline significantly already, simply by being me, or will it stay roughly the same? If I had to guess, I would already say I have changed it significantly, simply by not acting how Albus would have. Which means, even if more of my memories come back saying more about his life, it won't be much use to me, except for a rough guideline. However, this also helps me, because I don't have to follow some sort of script for what I need to do. I can do what I think is best!

I was jerked back to my present location by one final scream coming from inside the room. It turns out that was only my mother's final scream, as not long afterwards, we heard a baby's piercing cry. I couldn't help but feel sorry for it; knowing what it feels like.

My father rushed over to the door and ran inside. Meanwhile, I followed at a more sedated pace. Upon entering the room, the baby's head turned to look at me and I couldn't help but smile at him. Instantly, I felt hope that I could and would make the future a better place.

 _Hi everyone! Please review with what you think about the story. Without your input, I don't know how I need to improve and where you want the story to go_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter I hope y'all enjoy**

I was shaken out of my thoughts when my dad silently gestured for me to sit on the bed next to my mum (I think it was at this moment that I finally accepted them as my mum and dad and it felt…nice?)

"Would you like to hold your little brother Albus?" He asked, I nodded and so my mum passed him to me and said

"We were just thinking of what to name him and wondered if you have any suggestions?"

Damn I hate being put on the spot and so I said a name that just suddenly popped into my head

"How about Aberford as his first name" I said calmly, inside I was jumping with joy for the first time in two months I had unlocked some new memories this time I saw myself meeting Aberford in what must have been the future, in a pub? ...called the hogs head. I was once again interrupted from my thinking

"That sounds like a good name son". "His name will be Aberford Percival Grensun Dumbledore". While my dad was proclaiming this with my mum voicing her approval I was wondering what they would have called him and so I decided to ask

"Um mum what were you guy going to call him before you asked me?".

"Well darling we were thinking of calling him basically the same except with Harry as his first name. Why?" She asked,

"Oh no reason mum" mum I said calmly meanwhile internally I was cursing fate's sense of humour, wasn't it enough to make be reborn in Dumbledore's body now you have to mind fuck me.

"Albus are you okay you looked seriously angry just now" my father asked me looking worried

"I'm fine dad I was just thinking" I replied, yeah thinking about how much of a bastard fate is however I made sure to keep my face looking happy this time around. I was once again interrupted from my inner musings. By something grabbing onto my finger I looked down and saw Aberford looking at me

"Hello little guy I'm your big brother" and just like that he went from being happy and smiling to crying again. Stupid baby emotions I thought as I handed him back to my mum to calm down. "When are we going to go home dad?" I asked

"Just as soon as your mum has had a few hours to rest". He replied.

Some of my shock must have shown on my face because my dad said "Are you alright you look like you have seen a ghost"

"I'm fine dad" I was in here for a few HOURS! When I was born is that how long I really spent thinking? No wonder my parents sometimes think I am a bit weird, shit I'm doing it again and so I dragged myself back to the current situation. Later that night all the joy of having a baby brother went out the window because he would not stop fucking crying.

I am still only two years old so I need my beauty sleep and just as I was about to get up and throttle the little bastard my magic came to my aid and must have cast some sort of silence charm around my room because it finally fell blissfully silent, ah thank god for magic.

* * *

The next seven months passed with only one major thing happening that would be my birthday and my parents finally caving in to my incessant nagging bought me a book of benign spells. The reason, I wanted it was so I could practice my wand movements and pronunciation for when I finally get a wand I mean I am Albus." The greatest wizard of his generation.

I would be spitting on his grave if I didn't at least try to be half as good at magic as he was the only other thing of note that passed during that seven months was my brother Aberford learning how to crawl and upon learning he took to following me around like a puppy and while it was cute for the first week it so it quickly became annoying and no amount of death staring stopped him in fact he laughed! Can you believe it, laughed! He laughed at my death stares.

In the few moments that I was able to get away from him I practiced in my houses backyard with a stick pretending I was casting spells both new and old.

I was still waiting for my parents to announce news of my sister I had expected for them to say something by now unless I had changed the future to such an extent that they have decided not to have any more kids.

Well I will know the truth soon because if they don't say something within the next month I will assume me and my brother are going to be only the children.

* * *

Well the next month passed without incident so I guess I have already majorly fucked up the future god only knows what else I will change before I reach my time period. For my fourth birthday I convinced my dad to take me to a Muggle book store.

"I don't know why you wanted to come here. But I suppose it is your birthday so here is 50 Muggle dollars go buy some books son" He said as he ruffled my hair I mumbled my thanks and then walked into the store already thinking about what I was going to buy.

By the time I had left the store I had four books two on how to walk silently and martial arts and the last two on fitness. My dad looked at my choice of books with a weird expression but he knew well enough by now that saying something wasn't going to accomplish anything and so we headed back home with nary a word said. Immediately upon getting back I said thank you again this time to both my parents. And passed my brother who was finally learning how to say simple sentences

"Where been?" He asked,

"Heya little bro I was just in town." I said as I walked past and he went back to playing with his toys. Upon reaching my room I opened the book on fitness and started reading.

* * *

For the next two months after this I got up at 4 before my parents and went for a run I'm sure that realised something was up since I started to get quite fit for a four year old however they probably just chalked it up as yet another weird thing about their son and didn't question me which I was quite thankful about.

Upon doing this for a while I then turned to my book on how to move silently which I then worked on for the next 5 or so months since it was quite challenging I was glad I decided to do fitness first as it definitely made it easier to learn and finally I turned to the more challenging of the books I got the ones on martial arts I know that most of the moves in there were designed to be used by an adult but it would give a good base to work up from when I got older learning martial arts kept me busy for the better part of 6 months.

By the time I took notice of other stuff again I realised I only had one week until my birthday and no idea what I wanted other than a wand which I know there was no way in hell my parents were going to get me also sometime during the last few months Aberford had learnt how to speak a lot better as shown by his greeting of "Hello Albus how you?"

"I am good and you have certainty learnt how to speak better haven't you" I said causing him to mutter and walk away clearly embarrassed.

After he ran away I walked out into the backyard to think without anyone disturbing me. After thinking for a little while I decided what I wanted for my birthday was a book on potions since just because I was bad at it in my previous life doesn't mean I have to be horrible at it this time round and I also wanted a more in depth book of spells.

My parents agreed with my choice of presents however they said something that surprised me "Albus your mother and I have decided that you are now old enough and responsible enough to come to Diagon Alley with me to help choose your presents. But you must promise to be on your best behaviour"

"When when am I not dad." I replied with a smile.

My parents were satisfied with that inside my head I was jumping with joy while I could remember Diagon Alley from my memories it is not the same as seeing it with my own eyes and so I spent the week leading up to my birthday full of excitement until finally my birthday arrived and my dad woke me up at six in the morning which while it was early for him it wasn't quite so early for me what with my normal wake up of four o'clock.

I found out that even as Albus Dumbledore I still got sick when I Disapperated after my dad cast a cleaning spell at the bottom of his robes to get rid of the vomit we set off. It was quite a weird experience not to be stared at when I walked down the main street but I quickly grew used to it.

The first place me and my dad went to was Gringos where my dad stopped out the front of the doors probably to let me read the words on the doors however I pushed past him and walked inside for a second I almost walked up to one of the counters and asked to be shown to the potter vault I quickly remembered my current situation and waited for my dad.

"Albus you will be waiting out here in the main area while I go down to the vault okay?" He said, I nodded my agreement and went off to find a place to sit.

* * *

Ugh what is taking my dad so long I must have been here for about a half an hour without any sign of him and so I decided to go for a walk to see what Diagon alley was like in the past.

Okay I may be a little lost it turns out a LOT changes in a little over a hundred years so where the book store used to be is now a magical tattoo shop or something and I couldn't seem to find my way back to the bank just as I was starting to lose hope I saw a shop that I did recognise.

Ollivanders after a quick internal argument I made my way towards it intending to ask for directions for Gringotts upon walking inside the shop I looked around to see if I could see Ollivander anywhere.

"Do you need help young man?" I jumped in shock and turned around to see who addressed me I was momentarily surprised to see that it wasn't Ollivander behind me but someone extremely similar I concluded that it must have been Ollivanders father or grandfather.

"Yes could you please point me towards Gringotts " I asked however the owner (I still didn't know his name) was staring at me intently and appeared to be mumbling to himself. He suddenly spoke up "It will be interesting to see what wand you get."

"Excuse me?" I asked curious

"Never mind, to get to Gringotts you turn left from this store and then keep walking straight" He said waving his hand.

"Thank you" I said politely, and with that I left the store pondering what he said about a wand I ultimately decided to ignore it as I had six years until I could get a wand.

I made my way back to the bank and sat back down I was just in time for I saw my dad walk around a corner and make his way towards me "Sorry for taking so long son. Bloody goblins insisted on extra security checks" He said with a sigh.

"It's fine dad. Can we go get my books now?" I asked.

"Sure". He replied.

As we arrived at the bookstore my dad turned to me "Um son I have to go grab something you wouldn't mind grabbing your books by yourself do you?" He asked cautiously.

"No problem dad" I replied calmly, inside I was jumping with joy I didn't have to worry about him looking over my shoulder while I browsed.

I immediately made my way towards the potion section and grabbed an encyclopaedia of potion ingredients (which should be a required thing at Hogwarts) and a book on beginner potions.

Then I made my way over to the general spells area and bought myself "General book of spells grade 2 and 3 and I also grabbed a book on minor curses and hexes I made my way up to the counter and dumped my books on it for the owner to add up

"Are you sure your parents would like you buying these books young man?" The owner asked me, I fixed the owner with a nonchalant glare " My parents probably expect me to buy books like this."

"Okay then. That will be six gallons" He said a bit timid, I handed him the money and walked out the front of the store to wait for my dad.

I saw what looked like a young Lucius Malfoy also standing out the front I assumed he must be his father I decided to go and say hello just because they are horrible in the future doesn't mean they are now does it? .

"Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore. What is yours" I asked curious.

"Cygnus Malfoy were you here to buy books as well" He replied with a question.

"Yes I just bought a couple of books on potion making and the second and third year Hogwarts textbooks" At this point he was looking at me slightly wide eyed

"I wish my parents would let me get books like that instead they said I was too young to start learning that sort of thing" He said as I looked at him a little bit sadly

"Chin up I am sure they will let you eventually" I said cheerfully our conversation was cut short at this point when my dad showed up.

"Alright Albus you ready to , you made a new friend have you. What is your name" My father asked curious

"Cygnus Malfoy and yours" my friend asked holding out his hand in a stiff way I got the feeling he didn't particularly trust adults.

"Percival Dumbledore" my dad said taking the previously offered hand and shaking it.

Upon doing this Cygnus turned back to me "If you would like I could get my family owl to carry letters between us" I thought about this for a second but it was clear Cygnus had next to no friends our age and it would be useful in the future to have a Malfoy as a friend

"Sure thing. It will be nice to have someone to talk to" I said with a small smile, with that me and Cygnus said our goodbyes and my dad disapperated us home where I promptly threw up on his shoes yet again.

* * *

Later that night after dinner when I was lying in bed it hit me I had spent five years as Albus Dumbledore and had a whole lifetime to go. But at least I was already changing the future whether those changes would be for the better well I shall have to wait and see.

 **Please review!**

 **Ps:I am looking for a beta so if anyone wants to volunteer it would be very much appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone**

I was woken up by brother screaming "Wake up Albus!"

"Five more minutes" I mutter as I rolled over to go back to sleep the next second, I jerked awake as someone poured cold water on me. I look around to see my brother standing at the door way with a smug grin on his face

"Mum and dad wanted you urgently" he said as he dashed out of the room with the energy that only younger brothers seem to have.

"To think I was able to get up at 4 when I was 5 years old. And yet I can't get up at 6:30 when I'm 11" I mumbled with a yawn as I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning son your mother and I have something to show you" he said dead serious my mind was instantly wondering what I had done as my mother walked over with her hands clasped behind her back. She sat down next to my dad and they both looked at me with.

"Surprise" My mum yelled as she brought out a letter in yellow parchment with the Hogwarts seal on the front

"Go on read." My dad said as my brother looked over my shoulder to have a look as well.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Armando Dippet

(Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,)

Dear Mr Dumbledore,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Sarah Versels

"Are you excited dear" my mum said happily

"Sure!" I exclaimed with my most cheerful voice meanwhile I had finally got some new memories this time I saw a house being boarded up by… that must be uncle Vernon then I saw that same house being flooded with letters and me laughing cheerfully.

Next scene I was in some sort of dingy shack in the middle of a storm I was lying on the door and drawing a birthday cake.

I was brought back to reality by my dad "We will go into diagon alley tomorrow"

"Sure thing dad I'm just going to go up and get more sleep" I gave them my most sincere smile and walked off however just as I walked outside the door I decided to wait a minute to see if my parents say anything interesting.

"Sometimes I worry about our son dear" my mum said sounding worried

"He is fine he just gets caught up in his own thoughts" My dad replied evenly.

"But sometimes he just seems to know things before they happen" My mother responded concern growing.

Y"you worry to much he is just hard to surprise" My father said sounding sure. I quickly moved up to my room before my parents walked out my mind was churning both with the new memories I had remembered and what my mum had said about me sometimes I was surprised by her observational skills and once again she had hit the nail on the head.

I did know some future things plus a decent amount of current events since Cygnus would often mention things in our frequent letters to each other as well as our much less frequent meetings so

I suppose I am quite well informed so I can understand why she thinks I am weird. Upon reaching my room I started rearranging my memories yet again over the past 6 years I had remembered all the way to the end of my 6th year so I remember how Voldemort came back to life but I still have no fucking idea how I died and what has led to me being…reincarnated? As Albus Dumbledore but the memories I saw were clearly me getting the hogwarts letter for the first time but what happens next I wonder.

* * *

The next day I was once again woken by a\Aberford who quickly dashed out of the room to the sound of me yelling "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU" he just laughed at this.

I got dressed and when down to meet my dad who was waiting near the door to go

"We will have breakfast at the leaky cauldron." He stated smiling.

"Okay dad" I replied, and so me and him disapparated to the leaky cauldron as last time I was here it was still surreal not to have everyone stare at me wherever I went, after finishing breakfast we walked through the wall into diagon alley.

First stop was Flourish and Blotts to pick up all the unnecessary school books (I was already up to doing year 3 work) then it was off to Madam Maulkins for the robes I convinced my dad to let me have nice silk ones this time round (thank god) and then a couple of other places (I didn't want a pet) but finally we arrived at the place I had both been looking forward to and dreading. ollivanders.

"Alright son you go in I will be waiting out here." My dad said perkily.

"You don't want to come in dad?" I asked curious.

"Nah it is almost a tradition for children to get their wands by themselves." And so I marched off to the doom that is wand choosing.

* * *

"Not this one either then" said Ollivander as he dived away from another explosive curse I had been in the store for about an hour and a half by now and must have gone through about two hundred wands at one point my dad walked into the store only to immediately be blasted back out again needless to say he didn't try again.

"Well Mr. Dumbledore you have almost gone through all the wands in the main area of my store maybe it's time I bring one out from the back" ollivander said as he walked off leaving me standing awkwardly in the midst of destruction.

A couple of minutes later ollivander walked back into the main area holding a wand (it looked like an ordinary wand to me) "Here try this one" I grabbed the wand and immediately felt like I was holding liquid fire in my hand

"Ah I never would have guessed." He said with a sigh.

"Guessed what?" I asked curiously

"The wand you are holding there is 11" long made of holly and possessing a phoenix feather core, nice and supple" He replied happily.

I almost fainted from shock. THIS WAS THE SAME FUCKING WAND I HAD AS ME ORIGINALLY. Okay calm down harry surely it is just a coincidence i went back to listening to ollivander

"I think we can expect great things from you those who get holly wands normally do great things sometimes terrible but still great." He said sighing once more.

"On an unrelated note sir is it possible for a wand to choose a new person" I said trying to make it sound like an innocent question

"A wand can be given up if one chooses a new one later in life Mr. dumbledore" I swear he was giving me a knowing look he knew something i didn't

"Anyway we better get your father in here to pay for it then".

Five minutes later we left the shop with Mr. ollivander bowing us out the door

"So that was... interesting." My father said trying to sound nonchalant

"Well i suppose you could call it that" I replied with a chuckle, meanwhile i was thinking about the odds of getting the same wand twice. Something fishy is going on here.

I got home and my mum handed me a letter "Your friend Cygnus sent you a letter dear" i grabbed it off her mumbled a quick thanks and went up my to my room to read it.

Hi Albus,

I hope this letter finds you well i just got my hogwarts acceptance letter delivered today (i hope yours got delivered as well) my parents being the snobbish idiots they are wouldn't let me write to you to ask if we could go to diagon alley together. And so alas i am doomed to go get scared to death by ollivander by myself maybe if you haven't already gone yet we could secretly get our parents to go on the same day? And if not i will definitely be seeing you on the hogwarts express.

your best friend

Cygnus malfoy

ps: please reply with whether or not we can secretly orchestrate to meet up.

I quickly grabbed a quill and began to write a reply.

I would have loved to go to Diagon alley with you but yeah your parents hate me. And unfortunately I have already been today so you will have to face Ollivanders by yourself but definitely looking forward to seeing you on the Hogwarts express, you better be in Gryffindor at Hogwarts none of that slytherin stuff. Wish you the best of luck in diagon alley tell your parents I hate them.

Your amazing friend

Albus Dumbledore

I grabbed up the freshly written letter and raced downstairs hoping to catch Cygnus's owl before it leaves luckily it was still waiting I saw it just as it was about to take off

"Wait!" I yelled the owl turned and looked at me and I swear it rolled its eyes but it still held out its leg for me to attach the letter to its leg the second I did that it took off I turned around to find my dad right behind me "I am quite worried about you being friends with Cygnus Malfoy his family have a rather bad reputation" He said.

"Don't worry dad I don't think Cygnus is going to become part of a dark lord's evil army with some stupid name like the death eaters" and then I walked off back to my room leaving my dad with a highly confused look on his face but living with me as a son has given him a rather thick skin so he will get over it.

The next month was filled with last minute training such as running practising what martial arts moves I could and most importantly of all the theory side of spells I can only hope that knowing that side of them will give me an edge at hogwarts. My parents gave me many a odd look at my early leaving times in my late arrivals back to the house from my hideaway at the far end of our backyard but other than a few worried comments they largely ignored my behaviour (see I knew they had a thick skin).

* * *

Finally the day came "WAKE UP ALBUS!" I shot awake thinking I was under attack only to once again catch my brother dashing out of the room only this time I didn't yell at him my thoughts were consumed by a far more horrible scenario how was I going to wake up on time at Hogwarts without him to wake me up I suppose I will cross that bridge when I come to it.

I quickly packed my school bag as fast as I could to the sound of my parents screaming hurry up I rushed down stairs with only ten minutes before the express leaves

"Quick son hurry up and get over here so we can disapparate" I rushed over and the minute I touched him we disapperated upon arriving at the station I promptly threw up on my dad's shoes and I could hear the sound of laughter in the background I looked up to see the the Malfoys looking at me disgusted well at least the parents.

That laughter well that was Cygnus rolling around on the floor laughing his fucking head off. "Look mate I am sorry, It was just too funny"

"Whatever" I mumbled looking for an empty compartment to sit in.

"Let me" Cygnus said as he walked up to a partly filled compartment "Alright a galleon each if you leave this compartment" needless to say the four first years in the compartment scrambled to get out "Well what are you waiting for an invitation let's go enjoy our blissfully empty compartment"

I followed him in slightly happier because of his antics.

"So Albus what house do you think you will be in, be honest" He said smirking.

"I am one hundred percent going to be in Gryffindor I basically know this for a fact, what about you?"

"I think I will probably be in slytherin I mean I have ambitions unlike those meatheads in Gryffindor and I think you are ambitious so there is just as much of a chance of you ending up in slytherin." He was interrupted from answering by the food trolley

"Anything off the trolley dears." I merely looked at Cygnus

"Fine, one of everything please" As he walked back in and dumped the lollies on the seat between us "I don't even want to know how much money you owe me at the moment, consider it reparations for laughing".

A couple of hours later just as we had finished the last of the sweets a certain red haired family member burst in

"What are you doing hanging out with a Malfoy, don't you know they are evil"

I merely gave him a cool look "Don't you know how to knock" I said "Also what is your name" he looked at me and said "Jack Weasley" and then Cygnus spoke up

"Well jack Weasley as you can see my friend Albus here is perfectly fine in my company so why don't you shove off" and then he cast a slight banishment charm at him which sent him stumbling into the corridor.

I locked the door but not before I saw him sprawled on his ass with people laughing at him. You could hear him yelling about revenge and stuff in the corridor but me and Cygnus were too busy laughing too listen. A mere two hours later we arrived at hogwarts and saw a man in a leather jacket waiting for us

"First years over here please gather round." me Cygnus and all the other first years made our way over to him "My name is Steven Fledsrot keeper of keys and grounds here at hogwarts and now if you would all like to follow me to the boats we will leave for hogwarts" As I knew where I was going and Cygnus was sticking close to me we arrived at the boats first and sat in one "Three to a boat please students" and so we had jack Weasley jump into our boat all three of us ignored one another however upon turning the corner in the cliff face when me and Cygnus were staring at the castle Jack took his chance to try and push us in the water Cygnus went but as he went to push me I used some of my martial arts skill to twist his hand so that he was the one who went into the water.

I spent a while looking at his humiliated face before I looked over the other side of the boat to see if I could see Cygnus anywhere just as I was about to give up I saw his hand I grabbed it and hauled him up "You took your bloody time the water is freezing"

"Yeah yeah keep complaining, should we help Weasley back in?" I asked.

Cygnus gave me a disbelieving look. "Nah he was a bit smelly he needed a bath" he said nastily meanwhile

Weasley heard all of this from the water as we drifted away you could still hear faintly on the breeze him swearing at us.

As we arrived at the castle and Steven left we had to wait a while (no ghosts this time round) eventually a lady walked in "my name is professor versels and I am both the head of Slytherin house the deputy headmaster as well as your potion teacher, in five minutes we are going to walk through those doors by the time we do I expect all of you to be in alphabetical order and when I call your name in the hall you are going to walk forward and sit on the stool in front of me"

I instantly knew from the way this woman talked and looked that she would be strict, the rest of the first years came to the same conclusion clearly as we all rushed to get into alphabetical order there were about ten students between me and Cygnus. And mere seconds after we got ourselves into order the doors opened with a resounding echo and we marched into the hall. For some reason I was stunned I mean I sought of knew what it looked like but nothing compares to seeing it with your own two eyes however something still looked wrong to me and where was dumble… ah wait I'm Albus.

By the time I paid attention to the hall again it was Cygnus's turn to go up I saw him sit down and have the hat put on his head he was under there for like five minutes before the hat shouted out SLYTHERIN

Cygnus ran over to the green area of the hall and sat down. Not long after this it was my turn to walk to the gallows as the hat was pulled into my head.

"Well you are a strange one, so many goals."

"Please anything but slytherin" I muttered worried.

"Anything but slytherin unfortunately that's not how this works I put you wherever I think you would do best. And unfortunately for you the place I think you would do best is."

"Don't do it hat." I muttered.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted and a round of cheers echoed from the slytherin table.

I got up and walked over to the Slytherin table in a daze Cygnus patted me on the back "I told you were made of Slytherin material." I could only nod my head dumbly, I was in such a daze that I missed the bloody headmaster's speech and almost missed getting any food but luckily Cygnus filled up a plate for me.

I'm sure by now the rest of the Slytherin table thought I was weird.

After dinner we were lead into the dungeons by the prefects and were shown the door into the Slytherin common room and also told the password (slither) I walked into the common room and stood next too Cygnus

"Are you alright mate, Slytherin won't be all that bad" He told me.

I looked at him "I know I was just so sure I was going to end up in Gryffindor, again." I muttered the last part so he wouldn't hear.

Cygnus ended up paying off some other people so we had a dorm to ourselves I must admit the Slytherin dorm rooms were quite nice with muted greens and silvers everywhere and carvings of snakes around the place I idly wondered if I was still a parseltongue while I waited for Cygnus to leave the bathroom later that night I wondered what effect me being in Slytherin would bring about, ah well I will deal with that when it happens I thought just before I fell asleep.

 **Here is the next chapter please review sorry for the...upload problem**

 **ps:still looking for a beta ;)**


End file.
